personalarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kings of Éador
The Kings of Éador The Kings of Éador were the herary rulers of the Kingdom of Éador. There are 12 all in all, split between three dynasties, known as the "Line of Kings." The Wylfen Dynasty (NA 89 - 410) The rule of the Wylfen Dynasty consisted of three kings - Eftgard, Nedryth and Fyrdrold, and this period was filled with exploration, expansion and diplomacy as Éador sent scouts all over Éodrac to form maps and establish their position to any kingdoms they may find. The construction of Sáwelyn, one of the four "Crown Jewels of Éador," was also built during this period. The Reign of Eftgard Wylfen (NA 89 - 121) After the resolution of the Brynian War, Eftgard proceeded to start repairing the damage in Grundefreine during the Brynian War, as well as starting exploration and colonization efforts throughout Éodrac. He personally attended one expion into a large forest to the south, where they had their first encounter with the Dúnaryth. The Dúnaryth, thinking that Eftgard had come here to cut down their forests, drew their weapons against them. Eftgard's entourage drew their weapons as well, but he commanded them to stand down before a fight could ensue. After explaining that they had simply come here to explore the land, and after discussion, the Dúnaryth helped them navigate through the forest, they had also revealed that there were factions further down the south. The Duchy of Cantwarstán, the Kingdom of Feor and the Súfan City States. To express their gratitude, Eftgard asked the Dúnaryth if they could build a village for Eaderians and Dúnaryth to live in together. The Dúnaryth were skeptical at first, but seeing that his intentions were as he said, they agreed, and the two groups built the village, which would be known as Sáwelyn. It would also be used as a place where Éador and the Dúnaryth could conduct trade from now on. The forest was named Arodfyr, meaning "Forest of Spirits." Eftgard also went to the southern realms to establish themselves as well as to see if he could sign trade agreements with them, though with mixed success. The Duchy of Cantwarstán seemed to look upon the Eaderians as inferior, the Kingdom of Feor were stoic and cautious, and reluctantly signed a trade agreement with them. The Súfan City States denied to sign a trade agreement, but Eftgard was able to make do with having them agree to trade maps and charts of the areas they had explored. Eftgard Wylfen died from disease on NA 121, aged 165. His son , Nedryth Wylfen, had come of age, becoming 43, and ascended to throne Éador. The Reign of Nedryth Wylfen (NA 121 - 286) As Nedryth Wylfen ascended to the throne, he immediately sent scouts and emissaries north to meet with the factions there, and expand if there were none. After expanding their territory north, they claimed a large mountain that contained vast minerals and resources, as well as a large supply of gunpowder. Nedryth, seeing the economic potential of this spot, claimed it for the Kingdom of Éador and quickly ordered an army to build a fortified encampments to guard it, while miners were sent to the mountain to collecting the resources. As they explored further north, they encountered the Realms of Benorath and Estath. They had sent emissaries who traveled together to meet with Nedryth Wylfen. It was there where he found out that Benorath and Estath were twin kingdoms, whose rulers were brothers. When asked why they didn't just unite their realms, they explained that the Sujan and Folu Tribes stood between the two realms, and prevented them from uniting. They were quite hostile, and often skirmished and event went to war with the two kingdoms. After signing a trade agreement, and agreeing to trade maps and charts. Nedryth was now quite confident that he had a complete map of Éodrac, and started making plans for naval expions, but he first focused on internal affairs, mostly improving the general state of Éador before commissioning a fleet. He built and improved roads, improved on the taxation system and ordered the construction of cities and castles to be worked on and occupied by colonists. As Éador stabilized and prospered, Nedryth decided to commission a fleet and send it on several expions through the sea to look for overseas land, to no avail. The fleet returned before going too far, afraid that the rising strength of the waves might sweep their ships under the water if they went any further. This would eventually lead to the belief of the afterlife, or ''Heordun, ''being the lands beyond the sea, with only the spirits of the dead being able to access it. The waters around them would then be known as ''Aebrim, ''or 'The Eternal Sea.' On NA 255, a coup attempt known as the 'Kinstrife of the South' was foiled by Nedryth Wylfen. The coup had involved an attempt on his generals and himself, followed by a swift occupation by the Cantwarstán Army. After discovering their plans, the ringleaders of the coup were executed, as well as anyone confirmed to be involved for good measure. Nedryth also challenged the Duke of Cantwarstán (whose name Nedryth, and history, doesn't bother to remember), who had plotted the coup, to single combat. Nedryth won the duel, killing the Duke, and securing his victory. That would be the last of Nedryth Wylfen's notable deeds, as he simply kept Éador stable for the rest of his days, until he succumbed to disease on NA 286, and is succeeded by his son, Fyrdrold Wylfen. The Reign of Fyrdrold Wylfen (NA 286 - 410) The Starc Dynasty/The Golden Age (NA 410 - 1178) The Reign of Aidan Starc (NA 410 - 577) The Reign of Brádlast Starc (NA 577 - 741) The Reign of Ethelwulf Starc (NA 741 - 824) The Reign of Stedfyr the Great (NA 824 - 920) The Reign of Rúnim the Wise (NA 920 - 1103) The Reign of Leódrúne the Brave (NA 1103 - 1178) The Reign of Théofel Starc (NA 1178 - 1302) The Téafor Dynasty/The Age of Crisis (NA 1306 - 1312) The Reign of Rúfra Téafor (NA 1302 - 1306) The Reign of Forden Téafor (NA 1306 - 1312) =